Crazy Love
by XxAnimeLovers96xX
Summary: Its a brand new start for Sakura, Syaoran and their Crazy friends in a new School; Which was known to be the worst School ,As its right smack in a dark corner of the Town. When Friendship, Betrayal and Love comes, what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Ross:This is my first time writing fanfiction so i hope you enjoy the story.:)Sorry for the wrong tenses i make.:)

* * *

><p>Sakura-the cheerful one<p>

Syaroan-the sports freak

Ross-the crazy but a bit strict one

Dawn-the clumsy and crazy one

Aozora-the most strict one

Yenx-the sotong one(blur one)

* * *

><p><strong>Syaroan and Sakura<strong>

Syaroan was on the way to school by his skateboard when he met Sakura who was also on the way to school by her rollerblades as they met each other decided to go school together that day.

"Hey Sakura!You will never stop impressed me does't you?"Syaroan poking his tougue is the most hottest guy in school who loved Sakura since young tried to make fun of her.

"Shut up you jerk!"Sakura said while poking out her tongue as he quickly pressed his lips on hers.

"Yikes!"Sakura pushed him away and hit him hard on his soft chest.

"That feel sexy!Do it more!"

"Fuck off Syaroan!"

On the way to school,they met four of their bestfriends. Dawn,Ross,Aozora and Yenx the clumsy one waved to them.

"Hey guys!Come on here!Let's go school together!"Dawn continue to move forward towards them that she did not realize that there is a big stone in font of her.

"Oops!"Ross shouted,

"Ouch!What the hell is that?"Dawn tried to stand up.

"That is epic sia!You should have see her face!Bakawaru!"Yenx poking his tougue out.

"You might want to watch for that!"Ross warned.

**KAPOOOOOMMM!**

Yenx the sotong one accidentally hit the lamp post straight on his head.

"Ouchie!"Dawn start to laugh all the way without realizing that there is a girl with very black aura behind them wanting to explode.

"GUYYYYSSSSS!"Aozora shouted so loud that the whole world could hear it.

Ross,Dawn and Yenx clumsily run away from Aozora and Sakura start to laugh at the behaviour of their bestfriends who never going to stop making them laughing at their clumsiness and craziness.

**Back at school**

Sakura smack her locker door it is reccess time but still there were no sight of her friends. All of the sudden,there is a tap on her she looked at the back and to her shocked ,it is Yenx.

"Yo Sakura!Do you see Ross,Dawn and Aozora?They suddenly dissapear when they saw me they are sure wierd!"

Sakura kept on laughing and laughing without realizing that somebody is watching her from far.

"What!"Yenx said angrily.

"Do not be angry but, have silly drawings on your face!"Sakura shouted while showing him using her make up mirror.

Ross,Dawn and Aozora came at the right time.

"Here you go!"Ross handed him her hankerchief to wipe away all the silly drawings.

"Who the hell do this?"Yenx asked.

Syaroan who was opposite them swing his bag to the front and walked towards them.

"I know who did this."Syaroan said even though he is not even interested with the situation.

"Who!"Everybody asked.

* * *

><p>Ross:T-thanks for plzz look forward for the next chapter:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ross:This is the chapter 2 and i hoped you enjoy the story:)  
>Kiteria:-kills it-Hey do read!<p>

* * *

><p>Recap:still it is POV of Sakura and Syaroan<p>

Kiteria:YUP!-kills it-

* * *

><p>Syaroan pointed to a girl who just walked into the has a short black hair with highlighted blue is wearing the school uniform tuck out with black boots walked towards them and smiled.<p>

"Yo!You must be Syaroan right?"Syaroan nodded his head.

"Oh i am sorry about your face ya!Is he your boyfriend?"She asked Sakura with her weapon,her evil shook her head and sighed.

"Cool!I am Leah and now Syaroan is my boyfriend!See ya guys again!"Waving to them.

"What was that?Syaroan is my boyfriend...?"Sakura asked.

Sakura walked away with Ross,Dawn and Aozora who are catching up on her.

"Relax bro!Nothing is going to happen?"Yenx comfort him and...

**Kapooooooommm AGAIN!**

he walked straight into somebody else locker.

**Back to class**

Sakura was still thinking about the situation she in.

"Sakura,are you dreaming?Miss Yami shouted.

Sakura shook her head and raised her hand up to go to the toilet then ran into the toilet and start cry.

**Back to Boys toilet**

"Yo Syaroan!"Leah smiled while pushing him to the wall.

"You are not supposed to be here!"Syaroan shouted.

Leah smiled and pressed her lips on stick her tougue in his mouth waiting for him to react.

"Oops not mean to disturb!"Sakura said after she accidentally hit the wall.

"Sakura!"Syaroan shouted when Sakura just run off without listening to his explaination.

**A week passed by...At school.**

"It have been a week she absent from school?"Ross asked.

"Maybe we should visit must be upset with Syaroan."Aozora said.

"Yes MADAM!"Ross,Dawn and Yenx shouted.

They did not dare to went against Aozora the !They always said.

That day they went to Sakura house were painted white with pink and have a beautiful garden with blooming flowers.

"Wow her house is cool!"Yenx walked around the garden when he accidentally hit a bee hive. bees start to chase him around.

"Help!Help!"

He start to jumped into the pool in the garden.

**splashh!**

They start to laugh even more.

"Here you go!A towel to keep you warm."Sakura handed him a pink towel to wipe himself after the splash.

Sakura then made them hot tea that will keep them picked up her cup and all of the sudden...

**Poom!**

She accidentally dropped her cup.

"Oopsie!"Dawn show her pitiful face.

Aozora then smack Dawn and all of the sudden there is a knock. all eyes are glued on the door.

* * *

><p>Ross:H-hai!Do read and look forward for the chapter 3.<p>

Kiteria:-kills it- Hey!Do review ne!-kick ross who is licking lollipop-

Ross:o-oh!yep do review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Hey!

* * *

><p>Ross:So this is the chapter 3 for Crazy you enjoy it..:)<p>

* * *

><p>Step by step she walk to the open the door slowly and she was shocked.<p>

"Hai Sakura!I heard that you live here so i decided to come and visit you!"Leah said excitely while hugging her

her eyes popped out when Leah said that she lived near her and looked at the person behind wear a black t-shirt with two buttons at the top look as hot as he usual is. "Come on in Leah and syaroan!"sakura sighed .

syaroan hugged her and whispered to her ears."i am sorry."sakura pushed him off her body then went into the kitchen.

"Hai guys!"leah exclaimed.

dawn who is drinking her tea accidentally burst out the tea out of her mouth onto Aozora face.

"Hehe!"dawn stood up waiting to run from the lioness.

"Dawn!"Aozora shouted.

"Oh hai!what are you doing here?"Ross asked.

"Visit!" Syaroan sighed.

**Back to school...**

"hai ross!"dawn exclaimed and hugged ross.

"hai dawn baby!"

dawn winked at ross and ross winked back.

"let's go!"dawn pulled ross hand and brought her to the toilet and entered into one of the cubicle then pushed ross on the wall and pressed her lips stucked her tougue and suck. then took two of her fingers and put it in ross ass.

"Argghhh!do it more!a-arghhh!"ross put her lips onto dawn and suck it."NIce sucking!"ross put two of her fingers into dawn ass.

"A-argghh!"dawn ripped ross clothes open while dawn licked ross neck and start fucking each other.

**Meanwhile in the canteen..**

**Yenx and Aozora**

"Hai aozora!"yenx greets

"oh hai yenx!do you see dawn and ross?they are not in the class since just now."

Yenx shook her head and smiled.

"hai guys!"dawn and ross exclaimed.

dawn and ross looked who in clothes that are dirty and their emo makeup are in mess make them shock

"Did you guys just fuck each other?you guys are in a mess!"aozora asked.

"really?"both of them start running to the toilet to fix thier makeup.

"can we sit here?"say leah. aozora,yenx,dawn and ross who come out of the toilet nod their head. syaroan then sit beside her who then kissed on his cheeks in front of them. Sakura knows that she has no rights against of them stoop up and walked away left syaroan and leah alone.

**Back at home.**

There is a knock on the door opened it and see it is yenx.

"Hey!"

"what are you doing here?"aozora shouted with a weapon,a broom knowing that something is not right knows that yenx is having a crush on her .she always dream yenx as her bf but she knew it will never happen.

"relax aozora!i am not here for a fight!i am here to confess!"yenx explained.

* * *

><p>Ross:hope ya review or i would not continue but do read:)<p>

kiteria:-kills it-do read ne!alikato onegai shimas


End file.
